Kagome's Battle
by Celonhael
Summary: Kagome enters her first battle to save those she loves.
1. Chapter 1

"There. Finally."  
Kagome tugged the straps on her backpack until they were tight, tying them to ensure the backpack stayed closed. The huge yellow backpack was stuffed to the limit with food, water, powdered drink mixes, and first aid supplies. She was going to have to start looking around for other places to buy her supplies...the last place she went to, the clerk looked at her oddly, asking if she was a coach for a kid's sports team. Kagome never realized the clerks would remember her, and notice how many bandages and things she bought.  
Her mother walked in, and blinked at the backpack, "Kagome, dear, are you sure you're going to be able to carry that?"  
"It's only to the well. Once I'm on the other side, InuYasha can put it on my bicycle for me."  
Souta crawled up onto a kitchen chair, and eyed the backpack, "Sis, when are you going to let me come over and visit?"  
Kagome frowned at him, "Souta, I told you, you wouldn't like it over there. It's not safe for a little kid."  
"But it's safe for _you_?"  
Kagome scowled at her little brother, "Yes, it is."  
Kagome's mother frowned at her two children, and walked out of the kitchen, into the living room, talking to Kagome's grandfather. Souta looked at Kagome closely, "It's not fair. I want to see Feudal Japan too! All the neat stuff!"  
"You almost died of fright when that mask showed up! What do you think is over there?" Kagome asked lowly, "Teddy bears?"  
Souta blushed crimson, "No! But _you_ came through it ok!"  
"It's different. I'm not a little kid."  
"Hmph. If Mom ever saw those scars, she'd be quick to-mmmmph!"  
Kagome darted around the table and clamped a hand down hard on her little brother's mouth, "What are you talking about?" she hissed.  
"That scar on your shoulder! It looks like it was a deep cut. And you have other scars, too, one on your leg, and I think there's one on your tummy too, right?"  
Kagome grabbed Souta's ear in a death-grip, hissing, _"How do you know about those? Did you tell Mom?"_  
"Ow! No! I didn't tell anyone!"  
Kagome loosened her grip, relaxing a little, "How do you know about them?"  
"I saw you once, when you took off your jacket. You were wearing a tank top, but you pulled a t-shirt over really fast. The other one on your leg I saw when you were getting dressed once in your bedroom."  
"Augh! You peeping tom!"  
Souta blushed bright, but looked indignant, "Ug, yuck! That's gross! You had on underwear, sis, and you were putting on tights!"  
Kagome let Souta go, leaning back, glaring at him. She whispered furiously, "If you mention a word of this to Mom, so help me, something horrible will 'accidentally' happen to all your collectible action figures."  
Souta gasped, eyes wide, "I promise! Not a word!"  
Kagome stood up, retying the flaps on the backpack, "Ok then."  
"Hey, sis?"  
"Yeah?"  
There was a pause. When Kagome looked at her little brother, he was watching her with a worried look on his face.  
"Souta?"  
"Those look really bad. I mean, like, they were big hurts. What happened? Were you ok?"  
Kagome paused, and smiled at him. He was a pest...but she loved him.  
"They look a lot worse than they were," she lied, "I wasn't in danger or anything. But you know Mom...remember when you skinned your knee and she wouldn't let you back on the jungle gym? Mom just...over worries, you know?"  
Souta nodded, "Yeah, I hardly bled at all, and she refused to let me go back!" He studied her silently, then nodded, "Ok sis, our secret."  
Kagome smiled, and impulsively hugged him, "Take care of Mom, and I'll be back again soon."  
For once, Souta didn't complain or squirm. He hugged her tight, "Be careful, sis."  
Kagome dragged the enormous backpack up onto her back, and started for the well.

_I should have muscles on my muscles by now!_ she thought, climbing up the vines that snaked down into the well. The backpack dragged on her, but she gamely held on, using hands and feet to make her way up. She lunged at the top of the well, clamping her hands down hard on the lip. Setting her feet, she started to push, to force herself upwards, trying to get the larger part of the backpack over the edge, and let gravity yank it down onto the soft ground.  
Kagome's feet suddenly slipped away as she felt the weight of the backpack leave her back. Within seconds, she felt herself lifted by the straps.  
"What the...you bring the whole house with you this time?"  
Kagome laughed, slithering free of the shoulderstraps to plop her feet onto the ground, turning to see InuYasha holding the backpack, looking at her.  
"I wanted to be sure we had everything," she laughed, "We were getting low."  
InuYasha plunked the backpack onto the ground, peering down at it, "Well, I don't think you could have left anything out."  
"Can you put it on the back of my bike, please?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
She watched as he easily picked it up and deposited it on the rack of her bike. Her bicycle groaned a little under the weight.  
Kagome turned her bike, and walking, steered it back towards Kaede's village. InuYasha fell into step beside her, "So how's everyone been since I left?"  
InuYasha shrugged, but spoke, "Miroku, Sango, and DarkWind left to go visit Sango's village."  
Kagome stopped dead, "_DarkWind_ went with them?"  
InuYasha glanced at her, "Yeah. After they told him it was ok, about a thousand times. He didn't want to leave without your permission. Sango practically had to drag him."  
Kagome beamed. This was better and better! Miroku really _was_ going out of his way to include DarkWind now.  
InuYasha watched her closely. He had been worried she would have been put out by the Kageri's absence. Personally, InuYasha was more than glad to have him gone. Have the three of them gone, actually.  
Now it was just him and Kagome, alone.  
"So...uhhh...do you have any plans or anything for today?" he asked.  
Kagome looked up at him as he walked alongside her, "Plans?"  
InuYasha kept his eyes firmly on the path as they walked, "Yeah, you know, plans."  
Kagome arched a brow, "No, should I?"  
He shrugged, "I don't know, I was just asking!"  
"InuYasha, is everything ok?"  
He blinked at her, looking startled, "What? What do you mean?"  
Kagome blinked, "You're acting funny. Is everything ok?"  
"Everything's fine!"  
"O..k. If you say so."  
They walked on in silence, save for a slightly squeaky wheel on Kagome's bike. As they both walked, they thought.  
Kagome was wondering if she should just divide up the medicines again, handing out more to her friends, and make the little first aid kits bigger. That way each of them had their own kits, or just leave it in the bigger one, and have a sort of central kit.  
InuYasha was desperately trying to think of some way that he could get himself and Kagome alone so they could just talk and be together. He hadn't really been able to get her alone since DarkWind showed up. The few times they _had_ been alone, they had been under attack, someone had been sick, or there was some _other_ reason they couldn't just sit and talk. He had no idea what they would talk _about_, but he was looking forward to a chance to just be alone with her.  
They entered Kaede's village, and Kagome rested her bike up against the old priestess's hut before knocking on the doorframe. When Kaede called out, they entered.  
"InuYasha! Kagome!" Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms, hugging her, "I was starting to think you were _never_ coming back! Where're the others?"  
"Miroku, Sango, and DarkWind have gone to visit Sango's village."  
Shippo's green eyes widened, "DarkWind went with them? How did Miroku take that?"  
Kagome smiled, "It was his suggestion, actually. A lot has happened since we were together, Shippo. Let me fill you in."

The day wore on. It began to get hotter. Kagome gave some water to Kaede to keep, and some food from her own world, after showing her how to cook it. Kaede's village was doing a little better than some they had seen, but it was still a small, poor village.  
When Kaede told Kagome she had to refill her herbs, Kagome told the old priestess to stay, and she would go.  
"Are ye certain, Kagome? You just returned from a long journey, surely ye want to rest?"  
"I'm fine," Kagome smiled, picking up the basket, "I'd just sit around and go crazy anyway. I'm getting to used to doing something all the time now."  
InuYasha pushed back the doorflap, entering the hut with a large pile of wood in his arms, Shippo right behind him with a much smaller pile. InuYasha looked at Kagome and the basket, "What's up?"  
"I'm heading into the forest just outside the village. Kaede needs some more herbs."  
InuYasha blinked, "Good idea, I'll join you!"  
Kagome blinked as he quickly set the pile of firewood in the corner.  
"Are you sure? Gathering herbs isn't your thing, it's kinda slow."  
"It's fine! I'd rather just...walk...anyway."  
Shippo plopped down his pile, "Yeah, it sounds like fun!"  
As Kagome slipped out through the doorflap, InuYasha turned to Shippo, his smile gone, _"You stay put, Shippo."_  
"What? I wanna come too! I haven't seen you guys since forever!"  
InuYasha went down on one knee, raising a fist, _"I'm warning you, stay with Kaede!"_  
Shippo glared up at the hanyou, "What's your problem?"  
InuYasha said nothing, "Just...stay here!"  
Shippo continued to glare, then suddenly his little face lit up, and a cunning light bloomed in his eyes.  
"Now I get it. You're going to try and talk to Kagome alone."  
InuYasha felt his face heat up, but he kept his voice steady, "Just stay put, or so help me Shippo..."  
"Alright, alright, fine! But you owe me!"  
"Whatever..."  
"Are you coming or not, InuYasha?" Kagome called from outside.  
"Coming!" he pushed back the doorflap, dissapearing outside.  
Shippo crossed his arms, "Man, I hope I don't get as confusing as that when I grow up."

"But by then the other two contestants had dropped out, and so grandpa won by elimination! He was only in the contest for 10 minutes, but won the grand prize!"  
InuYasha grinned at Kagome, watching her face as she talked. It was just the two of them in the forest, the sun starting to set. A warm summer day, the light in the forest was turning a soft green and gold as sunbeams made their way down through the leaves. Kagome was wearing black pants of some material new to him, and something called a T-shirt in white. When InuYasha asked her what her pants were called, she called them "track pants", and white "sneakers". He idly wondered if they were supposed to be pants one wore when tracking something, and if her shoes made her quieter. It seemed like people in her world just stuck names on things with no real meaning. InuYasha realized he was as used to seeing her in her strange home clothing, and the more normal clothing of his time.  
Kagome crouched near the base of a tree, resting the basket on the ground, using her hands to test ferns for ripeness. One hand grasped the fern near the ground, the other lightly ran up the fern's stem, checking for firmness of the plant. Some she left, others she deftly twisted off near the root and laid down on the basket. He was pleased to see she was wearing her sword, hanging from a cloth belt she had tied around her waist before heading out.  
InuYasha leaned against a tree, watching her. After a few minutes, she paused, and looked over her shoulder at him, blinking.  
InuYasha blinked, and quickly looked away, blushing faintly, but gathered up his courage, and spoke.  
"Sorry. I was just thinking how much you've learned since you first came over."  
Kagome studied him for a second, then smiled, "I _was_ kinda...silly...when I first showed up, wasn't I?"  
InuYasha said nothing, but carefully watched her face. While not the brightest one of the group, he had realized that any attempt at flattering or talking to Kagome about how he felt ended up in her finding some excuse to not be alone with him. So he was discovering he had to compliment her carefully, so she felt more comfortable alone with him.  
"I wouldn't say _silly_..."  
Kagome smiled, standing, "No? What would you call it?"  
InuYasha studied her in silence for a minute, not sure how to answer. Cautiously, she spoke.  
"Well...ok..silly sort of fits."  
He felt relived when she laughed.  
"But you've really learned a lot. You're become a good healer, Kaede's a good teacher."  
Kagome smiled, but looked at him quizzically, "It's odd to hear you handing out so many compliments. What's up?"  
Self-consciously, he shrugged, pushing off from the tree, "Uh, nothing. Kaede's a good teacher, is all. I mean...look how much you've learned. You knew exactly which of those plants to pick and which to leave. You...you really learned fast."  
Kagome smiled again, "It's interesting, I really like it. I think I'll pick something in the health department as my career, but I'm not sure what. I certainly can't train to be a nurse, I'd need so much time to study."  
She started along the path again, and he fell in beside her, watching her as she talked.  
"Actually, I was thinking of going into something like Homeopathy. It's something I'm already interested in. You might say I'm already apprenticed out, and you certainly can't get more natural than Kaede."  
Kagome glanced at InuYasha, and blinked to see him watching her face, listening to her. He was giving her his full attention as she rambled on. She suddenly blushed, and looked straight ahead.  
InuYasha, seeing her, blinked, and leaned forward a little, "What it is?"  
"Nothing." She looked at the path as they walked. InuYasha studied her, worried, before looking to the path as well.  
Kagome felt strange. InuYasha usually sort of tuned her out when she was rambling, and she was sort of used to it. He listened enough to get the gist of what she was saying, but she wasn't used to him so attentive like that. She didn't know what to do. She felt sort of uneasy, the way she did when he talked about them being together...but he hadn't actually said or done anything. She could hardly get angry at him for _listening_ to her.  
_I'm just getting paranoid. He's usually trying to find some way to try and get closer...now he's just being normal and you feel weird. Well, stop it._  
"So...what's Homey-opathy?"  
She looked back at him, caught him looking expectantly at her.  
"Homeopathy is the name we have for healing with herbs, the way Kaede does, instead of using the medicine from my time."  
"Oh. Well...yeah, I guess you're already learning that, huh?"  
"Yeah."  
Out of the corner of her eye, she watched them, as they walked together. There was a strange sense of...familiarity about it. It felt so natural...so...  
_Right_.  
_No. I don't want to do this! It's over between us!_  
"Oh, hey, let me carry that."  
InuYasha reached over, and took ahold of the edge of the basket she was carrying.  
Suddenly feeling on the spot, Kagome tightened her grip on the basket, "No, it's ok, I have it."  
"I can carry it."  
"It's fine."  
He paused, looking at her, and suddenly that look was back on his face. That softer, yearning look, and she felt her heart start to pound.  
"I'd...really like to carry it, Kagome."  
A part of her felt angry again, angry at that look, that soft, sad, yearning look. Wanted to just tear the basket from his hands and demand that he stop _looking at her that way!_  
But she was a little shocked to realize how _small_ that part had suddenly become.  
Feeling her hands suddenly loosen, she found herself nodded, and she let go, "Alright."  
InuYasha blinked slightly, startled that she had given in so quickly, and took the basket.  
The two of them walked on in complete silence again, neither really knowing what to say or do.  
InuYasha broke the silence by speaking, "Huh. There must be new comers in the village. I can smell new people."  
Kagome looked at him, a little startled, "Wait, you know the scent of everyone in the village?"  
InuYasha shrugged, "Sort of. I mean, it took a while, but...it's hard to explain. I don't know their scents as good as, say, yours, Sango's, Shippo's, Kaede's, or Miroku's. But when I go into the village, if there's someone new, I can smell them, really strong. It's like I get used to the scents of the others, and they dissapear."  
Kagome nodded, "I think I know what you mean. It's like if you buy a certain perfume. You put it on, and in a while you think it's gone, because you can't smell it anymore. People around you can still smell it, but you got used to it and your nose sort of blocked it out."  
InuYasha smiled at her, "That's it exactly."  
She smiled back.  
"You know," she said, "I can't imagine what your world must be like, InuYasha. I mean, I have a world I can see, and a world I can hear. Two worlds I can experience. But you have a whole other world at your beck and call."  
He shrugged again, "I guess. It's just sort of -"  
InuYasha suddenly froze in place, Kagome actually walking on a few steps before realizing he had stopped.  
She heard him mutter, "Not _now_." And looked back in time to see the ends of his hair become midnight black.  
Kagome blinked, "InuYasha!"  
Black eyes darted away from her, glaring at the bushes on the side of the path. He looked like he wanted to hit someone.  
Kagome smiled lightly, "Full moon, huh?"  
"Guess so."  
Kagome studied him in silence. Even though his posture was angry, she was still struck by how _dark_ he was in his human form. He seemed so _different._  
InuYasha caught her studying him, and sighed, turning back to look at her. Kagome blinked.  
He looked so defeated as he gazed back at her, she was suddenly struck by the urge to go to him and brush back his bangs, offering him comfort.  
"Come on," she said gently, smiling, "We still have a little ways to go before we get to the village."  
"Yeah."  
She waited for him to catch up, and they started walking again. Side by side they walked in silence.  
_Poor InuYasha. He always seems so awkward when he's in his human form._  
"Kagome?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I...never mind."  
She looked at him, saw him keeping his eyes on the row of bushes as they walked, "InuYasha?"  
"It's not important."  
"It must have been important, InuYasha, you started to say something."  
"Forget it, it's not...hey."  
He stopped, and Kagome stopped as well, looking at him. InuYasha stood on the path, looking into the forest. Kagome stepped up beside him, peering along his line of sight.  
There was what looked like a bundle of clothing, lying off the path. From where she stood, Kagome thought it looked like a person, lying on the ground.  
"Someone's hurt," she said.  
"Stay here," he answered, and put the basket on the ground. She saw him instinctively reach for the hilt of the Tetsusaiga, and caught himself up short. Disgusted at himself, he strode off the path, into the forest, angrilly pushing tree branches aside as he went.  
"Hey! Are you ok? Hey!"  
Slowly, he made his way over to the bundle of clothing, lying the shadow of a tree.  
Kagome was just about to step off the path, to follow behind him, when, with a startled hollar, the ground beneath InuYasha gave way, and he slid from her sight, long black hair flying up behind him like a plume.  
"InuYasha!"  
Kagome dove off the path, just as she heard InuYasha give a loud, pained scream. 


	2. Chapter 2

"InuYasha!"  
Kagome left the path, running in towards where she last saw him, "InuYasha!"  
She heard him groan, and came to a stop at the edge of the hole, looking down.  
The pit was surprisingly deep, the edges still rough where it had recently been dug, grass hanging over the edges. In the darkness she could just make out his form, lying at the bottom.  
"InuYasha!"  
Another groan.  
Kagome looked around, starting to panic. She ran around the lip of the pit, and could just make out that one side was slightly sloped, like a steep ramp. Looking around again, her eyes hit upon some vines hanging from a nearby tree.  
"Hang on, InuYasha!"  
Kagome ran to the tree, and grabbing the vine in both hands, yanked as hard as she could. Her mind was running a mile a minute with worry. What had happened? Where had the pit come from? Why wasn't he answering her? Had badly had he hurt himself?  
Kagome pulled on the vine, dragging it to the pit, and tossed it down in. She grabbed more and pulled with all her might, making sure it was still attached to the tree, good and strong. She could only pray it would take her weight and not snap.  
His voice drifted up to her, weak, "K..Kagome?"  
"I'm right here, InuYasha, hang on."  
"I...I'm hurt bad."  
Fear iced up her heart, and she sat on the edge of the pit, her legs danging down over. She took the vine in her hands, and started to lower herself down the sloped edge of the pit, "Hang on!"  
"Be careful...there's...spikes.."  
_What is a spiked pit doing here?_  
It grew darker and darker as she eased herself down, and she could just make out his form when her feet finally touched the bottom.  
"Hang on, I'm right here."  
She started walking slowly towards him, not lifting her feet very high, sort of shuffling. He said there were spikes, and the last thing she needed was a punctured foot. She had only gone a few steps when her feet encountered a spike.  
By this time her eyes had adjusted, and she was able to see him better. He lay on his back to the side of the pit, not moving.  
"Kagome?" his voice was almost a whisper, and full of pain.  
"Right here."  
"Be careful.."  
"I'm fine. Just stay still."  
As she walked, she was forced to stop every few feet. The spikes were long bamboo stakes driven into the ground. Kagome had to pause and either yank up a stake, or brace her foot against it and shove, snapping it off, before she could keep going. Slowly, she made her way over to the prone hanyou.  
She gasped.  
InuYasha lay there, and even in the low light, she could see the spike that impaled his left shoulder and right leg. In the low light his blood glistened faintly on the tips, looking black.  
"InuYasha!"  
His breathing was strained as he panted, and she saw him weakly shift.  
Kagome crouched beside him, putting her hands on his chest, trying to see if he was impaled anywhere else. Quickly sliding her hands over his body, she was a little relieved to feel he was only wounded in his left shoulder, and his lower right leg. But her hands were already slick with his blood.  
"It...hurts..." he gasped, and she could feel his shuddering under her touch.  
_What do I do? I can't move him, but I can't just leave him there either!_  
He spoke, "Help me...up."  
"InuYasha, I don't think you should move! You've been-"  
"Kagome, _please_, it _hurts so much_..."  
She swallowed, and nodded, "Alright. Hang on.."  
A horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach, Kagome eased herself over until she was crouched behind his head. Awkwardly, she slid her hands under his shoulders, and took a firm grip on his haori.  
"Are you sure you-"  
"On three."  
"Alright."  
"One...two..."  
She felt him tense, and her mouth went dry. On "Three", she lifted with everything she had, yanking him upward, her legs flexing to take most of the weight.  
He grunted, and then screamed in agony as the spikes slid through him, through shoulder, and then leg. Kagome quickly slid herself in under his arm, supporting him.  
He wavered, weak. In the darkness Kagome couldn't see his face, but he was shivering violently and gasping for breath. Her side, where he half leaned against her, was already damp with his blood. His head hung, long black hair covering his face.  
"InuYasha, stay awake, please. I can't carry you."  
"Unnng...dizzy..."  
"I know...we can get out over here...lean on me...but please stay awake."  
Carefully, she guided him back to the slope of the pit. He was limping badly, and she was forced to take almost all his weight when he had to step on his injured leg. Unable to use the vine, she was forced to lean forward, digging her legs in hard, propelling herself and InuYasha up the incline. Twice she was sure she was going to fall, and send him tumbling back down into the pit, but she grit her teeth and kept going.  
At the lip of the pit, she said a silent prayer of thanks, and eased him down to the ground. Locking in her own whimpers, she sank to the grass beside him a moment, massaging her thighs as her muscles shivered and trembled and ached.  
Out of the pit, the faint light in the forest was a little brighter, and she was able to get a better look at his wounds.  
The blood was thick, and she crawled to get a better look at his face. Eyes closed, InuYasha's face was pale, a fine sheen of sweat covering it. His chest heaved with deep, gasping breaths.  
Kagome put a hand to his forehead, "InuYasha? Can you hear me?"  
Shivering, he dragged his eyes open, focusing on her, "Yeah."  
"Besides your shoulder and leg, are you hurt anywhere else?"  
Weak, he closed his eyes for a second. Kagome held her breath as she watched him, as a shudder ran the length of him. After a minute, he spoke again.  
"No...just...shoulder...leg..."  
"Ok. We need to get you back to the village. Do you think you can stand again?"  
"I'll be...ok..."  
Kagome blinked, "What? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! You're hurt!"  
A weak grin slipped onto his face, and he opened his eyes again, looking at her, "Just...for tonight. With dawn...this will heal."  
Kagome felt her face burn in the darkness, "Oh...right. But still...you can't just shrug this off. We need to get you back to the village."  
"Yeah..."  
Kagome slipped an arm around him, and lifted again, while he planted his good hand on the ground, and pushed. Carefully, weakly, he was able to rise. Once again Kagome lifted his arm and slipped in under.  
"Ok...careful. And slow."  
In the low light of the night, they carefully made their way back through the bushes, onto the path. Their footsteps were slow, and Kagome's heart was pounding. Her side was hot and slick with his blood, and it seemed it was only her guidance that kept him from toppling into the bushes. He panted heavily as they walked, and she cringed inside to think about how much it was hurting him.  
"That's it, just go slow. Nice and easy. If you need to rest, let me know. We'll have you back in the village in no time. You can sleep...rest. You'll be fine once the sun comes up. It's just for tonight..."  
She blinked when she heard him weakly chuckle, and he spoke, weakly, "Stop worrying...I'll be fine..."  
"Oh right," she snapped, "You just got holes punched in you and I'm supposed to just not sorry. Like it's that easy."  
Slowly, way too slowly for Kagome's liking, they inched along the path.  
They had just topped a little rise when she felt InuYasha's legs start to buckle.  
"InuYasha!"  
He grunted, and she felt him try to push himself on, but she overpowered him, turning them so they moved towards a tree.  
"You need to rest a minute. Stop here."  
"I'm-"  
"You're _not_, sit down."  
He made no resistance as she eased him down to the soft moss beneath the tree. He leaned his back against the trunk, right hand clapped to his left shoulder. Kagome could see how the blood had stained his haori down to his waist.  
"InuYasha! Kagome!"  
Kagome turned to see Shippo running towards them, "I can smell blood? Is - what happened to InuYasha!"  
"He fell down a pit and was hurt. Can you transform into that flying ball, or the big bird, so I can get him back to the village?"  
Shippo shook his head, "Sorry, Kagome! When I got sick I lost my powers, and they haven't fully come back yet! I _could_ transform, but it would only be a few minutes, and I'd turn back so fast he'd fall off!"  
"That would definately make things worse. Ok, I'm going to run back to the village and get a horse and cart to bring him there. You stay here with him, ok?"  
"Ok!"  
"I don't...need a..."  
"Hush. You need medical attention, even if you are only going to be human for a night. I'll be right back, stay put."  
Kagome stood, and took off, running along the path, back towards the village.  
Shippo walked over to InuYasha, his little face worried as he took in InuYasha's pale form, "Sorry InuYasha, but Kaede made me come looking for you and Kagome when it got late."  
"Heh...it's alright..."  
"What happened, anyway?"  
"I fell...down a damn pit...with stakes in it."  
"Stakes! Who would do that? And so close to the village!"  
"Don't...know...but when I do...gonna have...long talk..."  
"Maybe you should stop talking, and just rest, ok? I'm sure Kagome won't be too long."

Her feet pounded along the path as she ran. This path was as well known to her now as her own street back home, and she didn't need a lot of light to make her way. Her leg muscles burned and ached as she ran, but she forced herself to keep going.  
_Who would have put that pit so close to the village? Was it a hunting pit? But there aren't any large animals around here to use that on, no boar or deer. If I ever find out who did that I'm going to give them a piece of my mind!_  
The night air was blissfully cool after a long hot day, even feeling damp, and it kept her cool as she ran.  
She found herself wondering why it was so hot lately...did it have anything to do with what Izumi called the Twilight Wars?  
_"There are levels above this one, and levels below. The higher you go, the more...light...the levels become. The lower, the darker. Here, on this level, on this plane, the light and the dark are equally balanced. It is known as the Twilight Plane. Perfectly in the middle. And so it is here, the war has been chosen to take place."_  
Izumi's voice had been strong and level, explaining to them all that had been going on, why the creatures known as the Shadelings were around, why they were developing new powers.  
Kagome couldn't remember ever hearing about some strange heat wave in her history classes...but then again, she had never learned about demons, either.  
That raised another question, one that was on her mind a lot lately. Why were there no demons in her world, when there were so many in this one? Surely they hadn't all died out? Maybe the older ones, like Sesshomaru, might be killed, but what about the younger ones, the little ones? Like Sokai? She would probably live close to 500 years, if she were careful. And what about ones that would be born in between?  
_It makes no sense. Not only do all the demons and half-demons vanish, but all mention of them vanish too. Half the people in my time don't even believe in them anymore. I only half-believed, before I came here. What could wipe out all the demons, and all mention of them too? Another plague?_  
Her stomach lurched as she thought about how sick InuYasha had been with that plague, how she had been so sure he was going to die.  
How _he_ had been so sure...  
Her mind was still musing these thoughts over when she noticed the faint light of a campfire flickering through the trees up ahead.  
_Thank goodness. If it's someone with a horse and cart I can beg it from them to get InuYasha back!_  
Being in the feudal era, however, had taught Kagome a thing or two, and so she slowed, taking her time as she approached the light. She had grown wary, and so she stayed just outside the firelight, peering into the little camp, making sure it was safe.  
And it served her well tonight.  
There were three men there, and all of them wore armor. They were seated around a campfire, cooking some sort of unknown meat. Bottles lay here and there, as well as several packages. There was a box that lay near the fire, opened. Even in the low light, Kagome could see the glint of coins and jewelry from within. What looked like a pile of clothing lay to the side, and it had already been sorted; silks from cottons.  
One of the men said something, and the other two roared out laughter. As she watched, one of the men pulled out a dagger from his belt, and started to clean it.  
"Not a bad haul from that village," one of the men said. He had a very long mustache, the ends hung down past his chin. His eyes seemed small and piggish.  
"Could have been better. We need to hit richer places than this," said another. He was older, and going bald. There was a very long scar running down over his cheek, possibly dissapearing down into his collar.  
"And where do you think we're going to find rich villages?" Mustache-man complained, "These aren't rich lands, and everyone is getting poorer!"  
"Then we need to go in a new direction!" Scar-face snapped, "I told you we should head north!"  
"North!" Mustache sneered, "What the hell do you want to go North for? When the snows come we'll freeze!"  
"What snow? Feel like snow to you, idiot? We're not going to have any snow this winter!"  
"Idiot, am I? I'll tell you som-"  
"Enough!"  
The third man spoke, and the other two fell silent. Kagome watched him, keeping in the shadow of a tree.  
_Whoever he is, he's the leader._  
The third man stood up, and turned to glare at the other two. He was younger, with a short black ponytail. His face was fair, save for what looked like a burn mark that ran down the left side of his face. The skin there was a dark purple and puckered.  
"We'll stay here a few days, and then move on. The villages around here aren't rich, no, but there are only three of us. Richer villages will have more men and be better able to defend themselves. For now, until we get better armor and weapons, these villages are all we can handle. So shut up, both of you."  
The two other men bowed their heads, and spoke in unison, "Yes, Kenoi."  
Kagome narrowed her eyes, watching them. Had Kaede's village been one of the ones hit? Her village certainly wasn't rich, but thanks to the elder priestess's leadership, they were doing better than some others, at least as far as water and food went.  
She studied their armor and weapons. The armor was thin and obviously of poor make, even to Kagome's eye. The most seemed to be leather and not metal, and what metal there was had been pockmarked by rust. Likewise, only the leader, Kenoi, seemed to have a sword. The mustached one had a dagger, and she didn't see what Scar-face had at all. Probably a club.  
_I'll have to tell InuYasha about them when he heals. Maybe we can find them again and put a stop to them._  
Kenoi turned to the one with the mustache, "Have you checked the traps recently?"  
Mustache blinked, and looked uneasy, "Uhh...no. Not since you got back."  
"What are you waiting for, you fool? Anyone could sneak up on us and kill us. What the purpose of making our traps if we aren't going to check them for spies?"  
"Alright, Kenoi, sorry! I'll go now!"  
"And if you find anyone in there, kill them. We don't want word getting out about us."  
"Right."  
Kagome sunk back deeper into the shadows, her heart stuttering, as the mustached one rose and headed out of the camp.  
_They set those traps! Oh no, he'll find InuYasha! And in his condition, even with a sword, InuYasha can't fight anyone! And Shippo has no magic...and there's no way I can get him back to the village in time to avoid the bandit..._  
A cold sensation crept over her.  
There was no way around it. She was going to have to deal with them herself. Alone.  
A clinical part of her mind took over, forcing the part of her mind that wanted to panic, into a small corner. Clenching her fists, swallowing, she nodded to herself.  
Kagome stood up, and started after the lone bandit, keeping to the shadows as she tailed him.  
_What am I doing? I'm no fighter!  
What was the point of having InuYasha give me lessons if I don't ever use them?  
But I'm not swordswoman!  
You don't have to be, you just have to stop them long enough for InuYasha to turn back into a hanyou.  
Ok...I can do this..._  
She stepped out onto the path, her sneakers keeping her silent as he trailed after the bandit. He was far ahead, moving through the shadows of the trees.  
_Ok, think. Stop panicking, and think. He has a dagger. You have a sword. You have a sword, but he's a man and stronger than you. That means you can't let him get near you. Once he grabs you, it's over. So whatever you do, you have to keep your distance._  
She put her hand on her sword hilt, and his voice came to her, on a warm, sunny afternoon, so long ago.  
She had been standing there, her sword in her hand, watching him. While he hadn't really wanted to teach her, not at first, she had been amazed with how quickly he took to it, and she knew he was enjoying teaching her as much as she enjoyed learning. But he took it very seriously.  
_"You're still a woman, Kagome, and you can **never** out muscle a man in a fight. Ever. So don't **ever** put yourself in a situation where you need brute strength to win. But you're faster. You're smaller, so you're harder to hit, and you're faster. When you're fighting a human - "_ he had emphasized that to her strongly...she wasn't _ever_ to fight a demon..._"you have to keep moving, all the time. A moving targer is a lot harder to hit.  
And one more thing. If you're fighting in a place you know well, think about where you are. Sometimes just knowing the lay of the land can help you. If you can do it, always force your enemy to fight uphill - they'll tire out faster. Make them run to you, chase you. Force them - but not yourself - through streams, rivers...anything to tire them out."_  
Kagome blinked.  
_The river!_  
She suddenly knew what to do.

The bandit grumbled to himself. There wasn't going to be anyone in the trap...Kenoi had come back late, and simple villagers didn't wander around after dark. It was too dangerous.  
Still...he took out his dagger, holding it tightly.  
Something struck the back of his head, and he staggered, pain shocking him. Clapping a hand to the back of his head, he turned, and blinked again to see a young woman standing the path a distance behind him.  
She wore strange clothing, and wore a sword. She glared at him, one arm cocked back, and to his utter shock, she threw a rock at him.  
"Hey! You bitch! Stop that!"  
One more rock went sailing out towards him, striking his shoulder. Snarling a curse, he raised his dagger, and lunged.  
Shock swept over her face, and she turned, running from him, her black hair swinging out behind her.  
Mustache grinned. He didn't know why such a pretty young thing was out here this late at night, but he didn't care. He'd take her back to the camp, and share her with the others.  
Coming out here had been a good idea after all.  
He pounded along the path, grinning as he saw her lunge off the path, and into the forest. The bushes rustled as she fled, and he called out, "What's your hurry, sweet thing? I forgive you for throwing rocks...come back and talk to me, hey?"  
Her voice drifted back to him, "Go to hell!"  
He blinked, face darkening with anger, "You little bitch!"

Kagome ran, keeping a wary eye on the ground in front of her. The last thing she needed now was to do something horribly air-headed like trip. The cool night air was sweet in her lungs, and she was sort of amazed to discover she was enjoying what she was doing.  
_Well, I've been running almost nonstop since I came over here...makes sense I'd develop a skill for it!_  
She burst through a line of thick bushes, coming out upon the river bank. Stopping only for a second, one hand against a tree for support, she caught her breath as her eyes swept the area, looking for something.  
There.  
"Perfect."  
Kagome jumped down from the river's edge, diving into the water.  
The water was warm from the hot day, and she easily arrowed her way along, letting the current carry her a short distance. Her hands moved over the river bottom, feeling her way along. It was very dark in the water, but she knew what she was looking for. The sound of the water in her ears seemed to blot out everything else.  
She floated a few seconds more, until her hands encountered what felt like a huge stone in the water.  
There!  
Lungs starting to protest, she slid her hands over the stone, feeling for the rope that was attached. Her fingertips grazed the rope, slimy with moss and algae now, but she followed the rope, angling up, up, until she broke the surface, quietly gasping for breath.  
Looking up, the sky was blotted out by wood. Some of the boards were cracked, but the bridge was still there.  
"Hey! Girlie!"  
Kagome sank in the water until just her nose and eyes were above it, her hair streaming out behind her like ink. Beneath the bridge she waited, hidden from sight. She kept a tight hold on the mossy rope, her fingers tight around it.  
All around her, the night forest seemed to be waking up. Birds were starting to call, and a few fireflies flashed in the reeds.  
"Hey!"  
His harsh voice was closer now, and within seconds, she heard him run up onto the bridge.  
Kagome sucked in a lungful of air, and dove. Under the water, she crossed over beneath the bridge, surfacing next to the pillar of the bridge.  
The old, dilapadated bridge, that was now falling into the river, replaced by the newer one far upstream.  
Kagome put her back against the rotten pillar, and bracing her legs against another stone, she shoved with everything she had.  
The wood was rotten and weak, and with a resounding crack, split. Above her, Kagome heard the man hollar in shock, and bracing her legs again, shoved once more.  
She felt the pillar twist free of the moorings under the surface. It seemed to groan as it was suddenly caught up in the current, and toppled. The river water turned brown as the bottom was tore up, the loud clunking of log against log swelling in the darkness.  
The bridge began to fall all around her.  
Gasping, Kagome floundered for the shore, narrowly missing getting cracked on the head by a log. Huge chunks of log and hewn wood splashed down around her, causing waves she fought her way through. For a moment she almost got caught up in trailing rope, but managed to twist free before it caught her and pulled her under. She threw herself flat against the riverbank, trying to stay hidden from both the bandit's sight, and the crumbling bridge.  
She turned her head in time to see the bridge, and the bandit, tumble completely into the river, and go careening downstream. The bandit was in the midst of the debris, clinging onto a log, either not able to swim, or not able to swim well.  
Sodden, Kagome rested her head on the ground, closing her eyes for a minute. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest, from fear, and excitment, she was sure everything in the forest must be able to hear it.  
_One down...two to go._

Shippo looked back at InuYasha, frowning. The hanyou had his eyes closed, head tipped up towards the night sky. His right hand had loosened around his wounded shoulder, and had fallen, to rest in his lap. Even from here, Shippo could hear the ragged breathing.  
Shippo swallowed, his green eyes dark with worry. InuYasha was so pale, and dark circles were forming under his eyes.  
_That's from blood loss,_ Shippo thought, clenching his little hands, _Though at least he's not bleeding any more. But he really needs to rest. Where's Kagome?_  
As if hearing his thoughts, InuYasha dragged open his eyes. He shivered, but slowly turned his head to look up the path, towards the village.  
His voice was weak, "She should have been back by now...where is she?"  
Swallowing, Shippo walked over to him, trying to be reassuring, "I'm sure she's on her way, InuYasha! She might have to harnass a horse, or maybe the cart had to be pulled out of storage, or everyone could have been fast asleep and she had to wake them up, or-"  
"She's in trouble."  
Shippo blinked, "What?"  
InuYasha shivered again, "She's been gone to _long_. Something's wrong, I _know_ it."  
Alarmed, Shippo scowled, "You don't know any such thing! A million little things could have happened! The horse could even be fussy and doesn't want to leave his stable! I'll bet Kagome is blistering the ears of everyone within hearing range, right now!"  
"If I could..stand-"  
_"You stay right where you're to, InuYasha!"_  
InuYasha blinked weakly at Shippo.  
Shippo was about to launch into a tirade against him, when motion from the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned, and relief washed over him when he saw Kagome running back towards them. Shippo frowned when he saw she didn't have a cart or horse, but he knew she had _some_ plan.  
Kagome ran up, panting, soaked through, and knelt beside InuYasha.  
"InuYasha? Look at me, how are you doing?"  
He focused on her, and frowned, "Why...are you soaked?"  
Kagome gently undid his haori and slipped it off one shoulder, peering at his shoulder wound. She grimaced at the damage, wishing she had something to bandage it.  
"Ok, at least it's stopped bleeding. Don't move, you'll start it bleeding again."  
"Kagome?" Shippo asked, "What's going on?"  
Kagome looked over her shoulder at the Kitsune kit, "Something's...come up. I have to clear the way for InuYasha. Shippo, I need you t-"  
A hand grasped her wrist, and she blinked, turning, to see him watching her intently. His eyes were pale from bloodloss and weakness, voice strained.  
"Why are you soaked through? _What's going on, Kagome?"_  
She paused, and lightly touched his hand, where he gripped her wrist, "It's just something I need to do before I can get you to the village. You need-"  
_"Tell me what's going on!"_  
_"Stop_ it! You need to rest. You have to trust me, and just stay here and let me-"  
"What are you doing, Kagome?" his voice, weak, grew slightly angry, anxious, "Tell me what's going on, stop hiding something from me!"  
"I'm not hidi-"  
_"You think I don't know your eyes?"_  
Kagome blinked, her voice faltering.  
He glared at her weakly, "I know your eyes, and you're hiding something. Something important. What are you doing? You're in danger, I can _feel_ it."  
"I'm _fine_."  
"Is it the Shadelings?"  
Kagome blinked, leaning back a little, "What?"  
"Are the Shadelings here? Is that what you're doing, trying to get rid of them!" even weakened, she could see he was furious, and frightened.  
Kagome shook her head, her hair flying out around her, "NO! No, InuYasha, I _swear_, the Shadelings aren't here!"  
"You're doing something with a demon? You've been running, I can see the sweat."  
"No, no demon either!"  
He fell silent, but kept a tight hold on her wrist, searching her face for something, some clue. Startling her, he reached out, and brushed her sodden bangs out of her face. Swallowing, Kagome felt her heart start to pound.  
"Promise me you aren't doing something stupid, Kagome."  
"InuYa-"  
_"Damnit, you promise me!"_  
Kagome swallowed again, but nodded.  
"I promise, InuYasha. I'm not doing anything stupid. Now please, let me go. I have a few more things to do before I can get you to the village."  
He kept a grasp of her wrist, his eyes so intense, "Let it wait. Sun will rise in a few more hours."  
She shook her head, and gently pulled from his grasp, "I have to do this. Please. Just stay there."  
She stood up, trying to collect herself. Her heart was still pounding. She took a deep breath, to steady herself. Looking down, she saw Shippo looking up at her, worried.  
"Shippo, do everything you can to keep him here. He can't move. And I'll be back as soon as I can, ok?"  
He nodded, eyes huge.  
Kagome turned, and started off again, white sneakers flashing in the low light, disappearing up the path.  
InuYasha watched her go, silent. His eyes followed her until she vanished from sight in the darkness. He moved his hands to his lap, fists clenching. No matter what she said, she _was_ doing something dangerous. There's no reason she would have come back soaked, and with a sheen of sweat on her face. Something was keeping her from the village, and the little _idiot_ was going to get herself killed!  
_Why did this have to happen tonight, when I'm a human? Damnit! I should be there with her, keeping her safe! Instead, I'm here, useless! I'm so damn **useless!**_  
He should have made her stay. Should have grabbed onto her and _forced_ her to stay put until the sun rose!  
_Kagome...damnit..._


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome retraced the path she took, guessing that if the others started to search for the missing one, they would follow the same path. When she approached turns or corners, she would slow, keeping to shadows as much as possible. Right now, getting caught meant InuYasha's life would be at stake.  
His voice suddenly came to her.  
_"You think I don't know your eyes?"_  
She could still feel where he had reached out, pushing back her bangs. His eyes were so unbelievably dark when he was in his human form...  
_Get a grip and clear your head. This is stupid, and right now it's completely useless!_  
Another turn up ahead, and Kagome slowed down, heart pounding from running. She started to push her way into the bushes, to start towards the camp from the shadows, when a voice startled her.  
"Hey you!"  
Gasping, Kagome turned, to see the other bandit, the balding one, staring at her from the center of the path.  
_I knew it! They're following this path - there's no **way** InuYasha can hide from them!_  
The bald man raised his club - a short length of metal, and raised his other hand.  
"Come here, woman."  
Kagome tensed, not moving. Now what? She had been starting on a plan as she approached, but had nothing just yet. She really didn't want to have to actually fight anyone if she didn't have to. She had no way of knowing just how good any of them were.  
"I _said_ come _here_!"  
Kagome glared at the bald man. He was too close to InuYasha's resting place for her liking...if InuYasha had been hanyou, he would have been able to hear the bald man yelling at her. Of course, if he had been hanyou, none of this would matter.  
_I can't take him to the river too...the old bridge is gone, there's no way I could tip him into the water..._  
With a curse, the bald man started running towards her, club raised.  
Kagome gasped, and lunged into the bush, heading into the forest.  
"Get back here!"  
_Where do I go? Where can I take him, so I - _  
It hit her.  
_Of course! The swamp!_  
Kagome remembered hearing Kaede talking to the village children a while back, the old woman's voice stern.  
_"The swamp is not a place for ye children to be playing. It looks much deeper than it is, and the mud there is deceptive. What looks like solid land is in fact soft, and ye will slide in and never get out, drowning. Stay away from the swamp, heed my warning."_  
_They're not from around here, they won't know about it._  
Her feet pounded the ground as she ran, not risking a look over her shoulder. She had to trust he was following her.  
Pushing aside a low branch, she forced her way deeper into the forest, letting the branch snap back. She didn't hear her persuer cry out, so she knew he wasn't directly behind her. That gave her some leeway.  
She heard him give a muffle curse, and he yelled out to her again.  
"You're not worth my time, stupid wench!"  
_Oh no, you have to keep following me!_  
Gasping for breath, Kagome turned, only now looking back at him. The bald man stood back a ways, panting, gasping for breath.  
"I'm going to tell everyone you're here!" Kagome yelled back, trying to catch her own breath.  
"You tell anyone and I'll kill you, you hear me!"  
"Every last one!"  
She turned, taking a step, and pretended to stumble. She gave a short cry of pain, and pushed on through the brush.  
Cursing, the bald man started after her again, "Stupid cow!"  
_That's it, keep following me!_  
Once she was through the brush, Kagome turned, and dove under the hedgerow, squirming her way in amongst the thick underbrush.  
She heard the bald man come running up behind her, and stop, gasping for breath. Her own breath was burning in her lungs, and she shivered as she tried to breath silently. Her heart was pounding so hard she was sure he must be able to hear it.  
"Where did you get to, wench?"  
Chin resting on the moss, Kagome froze completely still as his feet appeared mere inches in front of her nose. He stood stock still, listening, trying to find her.  
_Keep moving_, she thought, _There's only one way I could have gone, right? Up that little side path, over there. Go and look. Hurry up!_  
For what seemed an eternity, the two feet remained in front of her nose. Somewhere overhead, Kagome hear a night bird call, and it's mate answered. The bald man's breathing settled, and slowed. Twice he turned, thinking he heard something, but did not move.  
Kagome was just getting ready to face the fact she was going to have to move and somehow face him, when he turned, and lunged up towards the side path. Some small animal must have moved, and he thought it was her. She waited as he ran up, over the small rise...  
And hollared as he slid down into the swamp, sinking.  
Kagome grabbed the bushes, dragging herself out, squirming like a worm. She kicked free, her face badly scratched by the brush, and ran up along the side path. At the top of the rise, she looked down into the marsh.  
She could just make out the form of the bald man, thrashing and splashing around, flailing as he sank farther into the marshy land.  
Looking around, Kagome spotted an old downed tree resting on the edge of the swamp. Skirting the edge of the swamp, she ran over, and knelt.  
"Here!" putting her hands to the log, she shoved, setting it bouncing and rolling down towards the trapped man. It came to a rest with a soggy splat next to him, and he floundered over to it, throwing himself across it.  
Kagome stood up, wiping her slimy hands on her hips, "That will keep you afloat until someone can come and get you!"  
His voice was weak with relief, "Thank you!"  
_Don't thank me,_ she thought, _The people coming to get you are going to take you to the local authority._  
She paused, hands on her thighs, slightly bent over, taking in huge gulps of air.  
_I'm getting tired._  
Well...there was only one left.  
Kagome turned, and headed back towards the small campsite.

Kagome approached the campsite from the deep shadows of the forest, moving slowly on moss to keep herself quiet. This one was going to be the hardest of them all. He was younger, and had a sword.  
Maybe she could just lead him somewhere and lose him. If he just got lost somewhere...some place where she knew he'd be for a few hours, she could get InuYasha and move on to the village.  
She crouched in the shadow of a tree, and peered into the camp.  
Empty.  
Kagome frowned. Was he using the bathroom? How long would she have to wait unt-.  
She froze.  
_InuYasha._

"Well, well, well."  
Shippo turned to see a tall man come walking up the path towards them. Black hair back in a short ponytail, there was a large burn on the side of his face.  
Shippo got a bad feeling the moment he saw the man. While the burn made him look unpleasant, it was his eyes that gave the Kitsune kit pause.  
InuYasha opened his eyes, looking towards the approaching man. His hanyou instinct gone, he was still wary enough to rest his right hand on the hilt of his Tetsusaiga.  
Shippo spoke hesitantly, "My friend has hurt himself..."  
"Yes, I see." The man paused, eyeing InuYasha cloesly, "I'm actually rather surprised the pit worked."  
Shippo bristled, "_You_ dug that pit? Why?"  
"Move...Shippo.." InuYasha grated, "Get out...of here."  
"What?"  
Shippo blinked as InuYasha pulled his sword out of it's sheath. The Tetsusaiga looked sad in it's old, notched, rusty form. InuYasha sank the tip into the ground, and gathered himself to rise.  
"No! You can't!" Shippo lunged in front of InuYasha and reached into his shirt for his toy top, "You back off or I'll be forced to hurt you!"  
The stranger blinked, and started to laugh, "I know about Kitsune, child. What illusion are you going to throw at me, hmm?"  
InuYasha grit his teeth, "Shippo, _get out of the way!"_  
The stranger pulled his sword, and started walking towards InuYasha.  
"I'm sorry I have to do this, but I can't leave any survivors."  
"You leave him alone!" Shippo lunged at the man, little fangs bared.  
Sneering, the stranger shifted, and kicked Shippo aside. The little Kitsune kit went flying back into the brush.  
_"Shippo!_ Why you son of a-"  
"Forget that demon child, you idiot, and worry about yourself!" The stranger lunged in, raising his sword high above his head.  
Practically snarling, InuYasha raised his sword to try and block the attack.  
The stranger's sword came whistling down.  
And impacted upon a sword, the clash of metal on metal ringing out through the dark forest.  
InuYasha blinked, shocked silent.  
Kagome knelt on one knee in front of him, both her hands wrapped tightly around her sword. The stranger's sword blocked by her hilt.  
It was hard to tell who was more stunned by the sudden appearance of the sword-weilding girl: InuYasha or Kenoi.  
Giving a soft cry of force, Kagome put her weight on her leg, and shoved back with everything she had, forcing Kenoi to stumble backwards.  
Fighting to catch her breath, Kagome slowly stood up, holding her sword out in front of her, standing in front of a speechless InuYasha.  
Shippo stumbled out of the brush, and blinked at the scene.  
Kenoi glared at Kagome, looking her over from head to toe.  
"Who in the name of the Gods are you, woman? Your dress is strange."  
"Who I am doesn't matter," Kagome said firmly, "You need to turn around now and leave."  
Kenoi goggled at her, and burst out laughing, "Oh do I?"  
"That's right. If you leave now you won't be hurt."  
InuYasha continued to stare at Kagome's back, dark eyes wide in the low light, unable to believe he was seeing what he was seeing. He still held his Tetsusaiga, but it was held loosely, resting on his thighs.  
"You listen to me, little girl. You are playing a very dangerous game. You're liable to hurt yourself with that sword."  
Kagome half grinned, "I'm liable to hurt you a lot more."  
Shippo blinked, walking towards the tree where InuYasha rested.  
_Kagome looks like InuYasha when he's getting ready to fight!_  
Kenoi scowled, "My friends and I are going to make you very sorry you _dared_ defy me, woman."  
"Your friends," Kagome said, "Won't be doing much of anything. One's waiting to be rescued, and the other is probably half way out to sea by now."  
Kenoi blinked, looking, for the first time, unsure, "What did you say?"  
"You heard me. I sent them both packing. You're alone. If you're smart you'll get out of here."  
Kenoi's face darkened with anger, "You _bitch!_"  
He lunged.  
Kagome darted to the side, turning him away from InuYasha, taking the threat away to the other side, hearing InuYasha cry her name as she did. She brought her sword up, deflecting his attack. The impact made her hands ache, but she kept a tight grip.  
Again he lunged, forcing her backwards, and again she deflected his blade.  
So far, so good. He didn't seem to be much better than she was, so she could probably-  
_"Hey!_ What's the matter, can't you fight a man? Got to go after a woman?"  
Kagome turned to see InuYasha staggering to his feet, rusty Tetsusaiga out before him. He wavered slightly, glaring at Kenoi.  
_"InuYasha, what are you doing!"_  
Kenoi turned, glaring at InuYasha, _"'InuYasha'?_ What the hell kind of name is that?"  
"You heard me, face me like a man!"  
Kenoi bared his teeth, and turned, lunging at InuYasha.  
Insanely, Kagome felt an irrational burst of anger towards InuYasha. What was he doing? This was her fight!  
Raising his blade, Kenoi struck the Tetsusaiga. The force of the blow unbalanced InuYasha. He tried to shift, to regain his balance, but he was too slow. He fell backwards, hitting the tree trunk. InuYasha gave a hoarse cry of pain, grabbing at his shoulder again, the rusty Tetsusaiga dipping, tip hitting the ground.  
"Hah!" Kenoi raised his sword, tip pointing at InuYasha, preparing for a stabbing strike.  
A stinging crack caught him, and he cried out in shock. He looked over his shoulder to see Kagome standing there, sword in hand.  
She had cracked the flat of her blade across Kenoi's butt.  
"Can't take on a woman at all, huh? You have to go after someone _wounded_? That's more your speed?"  
InuYasha's head hung, shivers running through him, his voice weak, but angry, teeth clenched, "Kagome..._shut...up."_  
Kenoi snarled, and turned, lunging at Kagome, "I'll kill you first, then!"  
Kagome danced backwards, keeping him in sight. Kenoi swung wildly, and everytime she blocked a blow, her hands hurt more and more. But her plan had worked. Kenoi was so angry he wasn't fighting with any plan, just wildly swinging.  
_Clang! Clang! Ting!_  
Kagome blocked, and blocked. If she could just tire him out, slow him down.  
He lunged, and again she blocked.  
Kagome was starting to see a pattern. He always swung the same way, using the same hand to guide his attacks. InuYasha had always warned her against that, teaching her to use both hands, to alternate strokes.  
Kenoi struck again, this time shoving Kagome back, hard.  
_"Kagome!"_  
Feeling herself going back, she didn't try to stop herself. She moved backwards, putting space between him and her, then she pushed off from the ground, darting in at him.  
Kenoi manged to block her first strike, but Kagome was faster. She swung, and before he could block it, she reversed the direction of her attack, and swung again.  
Kenoi hollared in pain and shock as her blade scored a hit down his upper arm.  
Kagome darted backwards, putting space between him and herself again.  
Kenoi grabbed his wounded arm, glaring murder at her, "Oh you little bitch."  
Kagome stood, sword out, panting, watching. There was a part of her that realized she was _enjoying_ this, she was having _fun_, and she began to understand what InuYasha felt when he was fighting. There was a strange, primal _satisfaction_ to battling like this. Everything seemed more alive to her; the colours of the night forest, the sound of the birds overhead, even the feel of her own body moving. She was more _aware_ of everything around her. She was _enjoying_ this.  
At least while she was winning.  
She waited.  
Shippo came and stood beside InuYasha's leg, watching Kagome, green eyes wide. Kagome was sword fighting! And as he watched, he realized he could see InuYasha's style of fighting. The way she swung, the way she moved, it all had InuYasha's style to it!  
He came again, lunging at her. Kagome waited, her sword down low, waiting for him to swing.  
Kenoi didn't dissapoint.  
Swinging wildly, he raised his sword, bringing in down in an overhand blow.  
_"Kagome!"_ InuYasha reached forward, hand out.  
Kagome shifted, turning in place, raising her own sword up, and down, coming down right behind Kenoi's.  
Her blade struck the back of Kenoi's hand, hard, and blood flew.  
Screaming, Kenoi's hand spasmed, the sword falling from his hand to clatter on the ground. A line of blood appeared, and began to flow.  
Kenoi grabbed his wounded hand with his good one, and staggered back, glaring at her, disbelieving.  
"Now," Kagome said, fighting to keep her voice steady, "Get out of here."  
Kenoi bared his teeth, like a cornered animal.  
"You heard me," she said, firmer this time, "Leave. Go that way-" she pointed with her sword in the opposite direction he had approached from, "Leave your things at the campsite. Leave your sword. And go."  
He stood there, shuddering in fury for a moment, then turned, and ran off in the direction she was pointing with her sword.  
No one moved as they watch the man run down the path, dissapearing in the night forest.  
Once he dissapeared, Kagome felt all the injuries hit her. Her legs ached, her arms were almost numb, her face was scratched up...  
And she had won.  
"Kagome, that was amazing!" Shippo called, running over to her, "You just won your first battle!"  
Kagome grinned at him, "I did, didn't I?"  
She turned to InuYasha, to see how he was taking in, and faltered.  
InuYasha was leaning back against the tree trunk, head down, black hair covering his face. He was holding onto the Tetsusaiga, but it's tip was grazing the ground.  
"InuYasha? Are you ok?"  
She ran towards him, having to stop and look at her sword to sheath it - she couldn't do it by feel yet and had no desire to lose some fingers. Once it was in place, she ran to him, trying to peer into his face.  
"InuYasha?"  
He raised his head, and his eyes, still pale from bloodloss, were filled with utter fury.  
He grated between clenched teeth, _"What the **hell** did you think you were **doing**?"_  
"I was saving your skin, if you must know!"  
_"You could have been killed!"_ he hollared.  
Kagome shook her head, then spoke, "If you can yell like that you must not be as wounded as I thought!"  
"Is that what you were doing, you idiot? Fighting them?"  
"Don't you call me an idiot!"  
_"Were you!"_  
"I wasn't fighting them, no. I tricked them, just got rid of them. Kenoi is the only one I had to fight."  
"She did a good job, too!" Shippo chimed in.  
_"Shut up, Shippo!_ Godsdamnit, Kagome, don't you _ever_ do that again!"  
"Do what? Protect you when you're hurt? Not likely!"  
"You stupid moron, you coul- augh!"  
He hunched, eyes screwed shut, face pale.  
"Ok, that's enough," Kagome said firmly, "We have to get you back to the village now. Scream at me later, we-"  
InuYasha shifted his arm, and sank the rusty Tetsusaiga into the soft moss. Letting go of the hilt, he reached out. Grabbing Kagome by the arm, he pulled her in, slipping his arm around her, and pulling her to him.  
Startled, Kagome froze, feeling the shivers running the length of him as he pulled her tight against him.  
"You idiot," he whispered weakly, "He could have _killed_ you, and I could hardly _move!"_  
Kagome found herself raising an arm before she was aware of it, and laid a hand on his shoulder, "You could hardly move, _that_ why I had to do that. You couldn't fight. He would have killed you."  
"Don't you _ever_ put yourself in danger like that over me."  
"InuYa-"  
"_I mean it."_  
Kagome sighed gently, "I know you do. But I mean what I say when I say I'm not going to let anyone I care about get hurt when I have a sword. I mean...I know I couldn't have taken him on if he had been any kind of swordsman. But I watched him, and I could see he wasn't much better than I was, InuYasha."  
He shifted his head, looking at her. Kagome raised her head, looking up at him, blinking at the nearness of his face. Her heart started to pound, and for a second...for a split second...she had an overpowering urge to kiss him.  
He looked down at her, and she felt his body stiffen, "You're covered in blood!"  
Kagome leaned back, away from him a little, speaking swiftly, "Yes, _yours_. I'm ok."  
He looked back to her face, "Your poor face is all scratched up."  
"Come on, we have to get you back."  
He nodded weakly, and once again, she slipped in under his arm, slowly guilding him towards the village.

Kagome yawned, sitting up in bed. Rubbing her eyes, she looked around, startled to see the sunbeams on the floor were angled heavily.  
_How long was I asleep?_  
She started to get up, groaning as her two arms began to complain bitterly. They ached deeply.  
"Ooowwww..."  
"Kagome, you're awake!"  
She looked up to see Shippo peeking in at her through the doorway. He pushed it all the way open, and ran in, throwing himself on her blankets, "Are you ok?"  
"Me? I'm fine, except my two arms feel like they're on fire. I never realized just how much InuYasha was pulling his blows when we sparred. Unnnng. Shippo, what time is it?"  
"Early afternoon."  
_"Early afternoon?_ I've been asleep all this time?"  
Shippo nodded, "InuYasha said no one was to disturb you. You fell asleep while Kaede was binding his wounds. You fell asleep sitting up in the corner."  
_I was so tired..._  
"InuYasha said you were exhausted, and no one was allowed to come near you, to let you sleep."  
"How is he?"  
"Oh he's fine. His shoulder is still wounded, but it looks like something he got last week, not last night!"  
Kagome walked to the window, looking out. Even her legs ached, "Where is he?"  
"Shippo, did you wake her up, damnit?"  
Kagome turned to see InuYasha standing in the doorway, a vibrant splash of crimson and silver. He was glaring at the Kitsune kit.  
"No, I didn't! I heard she was awake and came in!"  
"It's fine, InuYasha, I was up. How are you feeling?"  
He snorted, "What do you think? I'm healing, fine." He paused, looking closely at her, "How are you?"  
"My two arms ache so much." She laughed, "I'll feel this for days."  
"It was your first battle," he said softly, slipping inside. She suddenly noticed he was carrying a sword, and she blinked.  
"InuYasha? Is that...?"  
"Yeah, it's that guy's sword. Here." He held it out to her, then blinked, "Your arms...sorry. I'll hold onto it for you."  
"Hold onto it for me?"  
"Yeah. This is your sword now."  
"I already have one."  
His voice was gentle, "Yeah, but when you defeat someone, Kagome, you get their sword as spoils. You didn't know that?"  
"No, I didn't."  
She gazed at the sword, then shook her head, "Put it in the village store, I don't want it."  
He blinked, "You don't?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"I..." she fell silent for a minute, trying to find the right words, "That would make me feel like I was out to conquor him. Defeat him, for the sake of defeating him."  
"Yeah, so?"  
"Soo...that wasn't what I wanted. I defeated him because..."  
Silence.  
"Because I was protecting you. And Shippo."  
He watched her, quietly.  
"So you don't want it...because you were fighting to protect...and not destroy?"  
Kagome nodded.  
InuYasha suddenly smiled, and a proud look came into his golden eyes, "I'll put it in the storehouse, then."  
Kagome swallowed, "Th-thanks."  
He nodded, and slipped back outside.  
Kagome turned and gazed out the window, watching him walk through the village, carrying her spoil of battle to the village storehouse.  
"Kagome? I'm really proud of you, and InuYasha is too!" Shippo said.  
"Thanks Shippo..." she watched the hanyou dissapear from sight, but her heart continued to pound in her chest.

END


End file.
